


Boundless

by penombrelilas (crookedspoon)



Series: Creating God to Survive [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Community: 31_days, Community: mission_insane, Gen, Memories, Waiting, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/penombrelilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's here now, inside his mind, a revolving door of thoughts his only companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for December 20th "[far now they be, fierce and free, and tamed is he](http://penombrelilas.livejournal.com/76933.html)" from [](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://31-days.livejournal.com/)**31_days**

He has forgotten his innocence in a place that has long since been torn down, along with his memories. Memories that ended and began anew with that night, when blood spatters embellished the stark walls like an abstract piece of art, pooling lush and thick around the remnants of his first victory.

He can only think back as far as this; the years before – blank like a virgin canvas. There's no need to look farther than the origin, his birth, the manifestation of his power.

He's here now, inside his mind, a revolving door of thoughts his only companion; his real body, submerged in darkness, in a dreary place devoid of stimuli, where all his senses are rendered useless.

Inside his mind there's a world too vast to be confined by any prison, a world where he can live and dream and wander and never be found. He can appear anywhere at will, in his world or theirs, can tell them what to do, not to wait – because he will return, one day for sure.

He can speak to them even when he's locked away and they're unchained, thousands of miles away, roaming the streets and making them unsafe; they're close to him even when they're apart, and they'll listen for his words resoundind in the back of their heads, a tiny space that is all his own, from which he guides them (manipulates them), reassures them.

They are patient; they will wait until he's back, until he's more than just an apparition or a formless voice inside their heads.


End file.
